Shattered Ice
by Angel Raye
Summary: Another POV story from "Our Daughters" where Gloria tosses Annika's hat onto the ice. Please r &r.


Hi Everyone! Here is another POV story from the "Our Daughters" series. This is in Annika, Gloria, and Madelyn and twins' stories where Annika falls through the ice. There are a lot of points of view in this story. Enjoy!  
If you would like more points of views from the "Our Daughters" series then either review the story telling me which scene you would like or e-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com.  
Check out my web site at http://angelrayeschibiscouts.homestead.com/angelraye.html  
Here's a list of scenes that have been requested:  
1. Maggie's appendectomy  
2. The first day of school for Annika, Gloria, and the twins.  
3. The family day from Gloria's story.  
4. Ariel and Madelyn sneaking off to school  
5. Ariel and Madelyn eating the chocolate cake  
6. Annika and Gloria drinking the wine at the party   
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I own all of the Chibi Scouts except for Rini.  
  
Shattered Ice  
By   
Angel Raye  
  
Annika's POV  
When Gloria first snatched my hat off my head I was ready to chase her down and catch her. It was all in good fun. But when she tossed my hat out onto the icy lake I could have slapped her. Since I was not very big I thought I would be able to go out and get my hat without any problem. That did not mean I was not nervous.  
"Be careful Annika," Rini called.  
"You don't want to fall in," Maggie added.  
"I won't," I said more for myself than them. I got my hat. "I got it," I called proudly and began to walk back toward the others.  
That's when I heard the crack. Terrified I looked down and saw that the ice was cracking. I was afraid to move. When the ice broke I fell right in. I could not believe how cold it was. I screamed as loud as I could. I heard the other girls scream too. Even though I could swim it was very hard in the freezing water and in my winter clothes. I was so afraid I was going to drown and I was hurting all over. I could not remember when was the last time I felt so cold.   
"Help," I screamed before I went under again. Oh how I wanted my mama right now. I was really afraid I was going to die.   
Suddenly a hand grabbed me. As I was pulled to the surface I saw that Madelyn was the one who had my hand. The rest of the girls, minus Gloria and Ariel, had formed a chain. "I got her," Madelyn screamed and I felt myself being pulled out of the water. I could not stop screaming. I also cannot describe how cold I was. When I got to the shore Rini picked me up.   
"It's okay Annika," Rini gently told me. "Ariel went to get your mother." I still screamed. I felt myself being carried back toward the palace.  
"Annika," Mama screamed as she grabbed me out of Rini's arms. I was still crying.   
Aunt Amy put a blanket around me. "Quick we have to get her back to the palace and into a warm bath before she freezes," she ordered. Still carrying me Mama took me back to our quarters. While Aunt Amy fixed a bath for me Mama took off my wet, freezing clothes. Mama pulled me into her arms. She felt so warm. Aunt Amy took me from Mama and put me into the bathtub. She told Mama to fix me something warm to eat. I don't remember too much after that. Aunt Amy kept me in the tub for a while. Mama came in and put my pajamas on. After that she wrapped me in a blanket and held me on her lap. I could not stop shaking. Aunt Amy got me to eat some soup and drink some hot chocolate. I just wanted to be with Mama. She held me very tightly. All of the Scouts and the other girls came to visit me. The last people to come were Aunt Mina, Uncle Asai and Gloria. Gloria told me she was sorry but I was too angry. I never want to talk with her again.  
  
Rini's POV  
I could not believe Gloria did that. She has done some really stupid things but this took the cake. When I saw Annika plunge through the ice my heart just skipped a couple of beats. All I know was that we had to get her out of there before she drowned or got trapped under the ice. I saw that little creep, Gloria taking off. Well let her. Mina would get to her soon enough. The other girls were all screaming too. Since I was the oldest it had to be me to organize a rescue.  
"Ariel go back to the palace and get your Mom and Mars," I ordered. Ariel nodded her head and took off toward the palace. I turned to the others. "The rest of us need to form a chain so we can get her out. Madelyn you go first since you are the smallest." Madelyn nodded nervously. We went out according to size starting with Madelyn. Hope was next with Faith, Maggie, Daisy and myself right behind her. I just prayed we would not be too late. I was so relieved when I heard Madelyn call out that she had her. I began pulling on Daisy's leg and the girls were all pulled to safety. Annika was screaming bloody murder. Who could blame her? Her clothes were frozen and her face was badly scratched. I picked her up. "It's okay Annika," I told her gently as I tried to calm her down. "Ariel went to get your mother." The other girls had started crying too. I was on the verge of tears myself. This was a scary situation. We began to head back toward the palace and were met by Mars, Mercury, Venus and Ariel.   
"Annika," Mars screamed as she pulled Annika out of my arms. Mercury was all business. She wrapped a blanket around Annika and began barking orders. Venus was looking for Gloria and I could tell that she was furious beyond belief. Gloria was going to get it. Good!  
Since Mercury had told me to take Madelyn to Hotaru I did that. Madelyn's arm was wet and she got sick easily so Hotaru had to take care of her.  
Later on Mom and Dad took me to see Annika. I had many beautiful dolls that my Aunt Mika had made me. One of them reminded me of Annika so I took it with me to give to her. Annika was curled up on Raye's lap shaking like a leaf. Her face was badly scratched from the ice. I felt so sorry for her.  
"Rini," Raye whispered. "Thank you for what you did. You probably saved my daughter's life."  
"You're welcome," I replied. I reached down and kissed Annika on her cheek. I was just glad she was going to be okay.  
  
Ariel's POV  
I got really scared when I saw Annika fall through the ice like that. Mommy always told me how dangerous it was to go out on a frozen lake. I was scared that Annika was going to drown. I was screaming very loudly.   
"Ariel," Rini shouted. "Go and get your mom and Mars." I nodded my head and ran back toward the palace. On my way over there I started crying. I could not help it. I was so scared.  
"Mommy," I screamed as I entered the palace.  
"Ariel what is Darling," Mommy picked me up.  
"Gloria threw Annika's hat out onto the lake," I cried. "When Annika went out to get it the ice broke and she fell in."  
"Oh my God," Aunt Raye shrieked and she ran out the door. Mommy put me down and followed her grabbing a blanket on her way. Aunt Mina went too. I decided to go with them. We got just outside the palace gate when we saw Rini carrying Annika. The other girls were all crying too. Annika was just screaming. Aunt Raye took Annika from Rini while Mommy wrapped a blanket around her and began telling everyone what to do. She and Aunt Raye ran off toward Aunt Raye's quarters with Annika. I knew better than to get in the way even though I really wanted Mommy right now. I followed the other girls inside. Aunt Hotaru took Madelyn to give her a bath. The other girls went to their mothers crying. I watched as the others cried on their mommies' shoulders. I really wished I could do that with my mommy right now.   
"Come here Sweetie," Aunt Lita pulled me into her arms. I just cried.   
"Ariel," I heard Daddy's voice say. I turned around and saw him standing behind me. "Mommy called and told me what happened. She asked me to come and be with you until she was finished."  
"Daddy," I cried and jumped into his arms. Daddy carried me back to our quarters. After that all I could do was cry. I was worried about Annika. Daddy just held me and told me that Annika would be all right. After a while Mommy came back. I jumped into her arms. "Mommy," I cried.  
"It's okay Darling," Mommy patted my back.  
"How is Annika," Daddy asked.  
"Shook up but she will be fine," Mommy said. "We were lucky."  
"I want to see her Mommy," I cried. "Please can we see her?"  
"Of course," Mommy told me. "We will go in a little while."  
"I want to bring her a present," I said.   
Mommy laughed, "Then let's go and get one for her."   
  
Amy's POV  
I could not believe it when Ariel came and told me what had happened. I always knew that one-day Gloria's antics would go to far and it looked like this was beyond too far. All I knew was that I had to get Annika into a warm bath pronto. Raye was just hysterical and who could blame her? If that were Ariel who had fallen through the ice I would be hysterical too. So I also knew that I had to keep Raye calm through all of this.  
Annika was screaming hysterically by the time I got to her. She was covered with scratches and pieces of ice clung to her clothes and her hair. I ushered Raye upstairs to her quarters immediately. I took a quick moment to call Greg on my communicator so I could ask him to stay with Ariel until I was free. Thankfully he agreed. All of the children were pretty shook up by all of this.   
I ran a warm bath while Raye quickly stripped the frozen, wet clothes off of Annika. Raye pulled Annika into her arms while the tub was filling up. That was okay with me. Annika needed body heat too. Once the tub was ready I placed Annika into it.  
"Raye go and fix her something warm," I ordered. I felt I could tend to Annika better without Raye hovering around. I also knew that if Raye had something to do then it would keep her calm.  
"Very well," she agreed reluctantly. I knew she just wanted to be near Annika right now. She left and I got to work at trying to get the circulation back in Annika's arms and legs. I also needed to get the color back on her body, which was on the blue side right now. Frost bite and pneumonia were also a concern of mine.   
"I want my mama,' Annika sobbed.  
"She'll be here in a minute Sweetie," I assured her as I gently poured warm water over her head to melt the ice. Although the color was returning to Annika's body she was still shaking like a leaf. I figured that had to be from shock.   
Raye came in carrying some pajamas and a blanket. "I fixed some soup and hot chocolate," she informed me. She gazed at Annika who was still shaking. "How is she?"  
"She'll be fine," I told her. "I got the circulation going again. She will probably have a cold of some kind but I am pretty sure we managed to fight off pneumonia."  
"I am so glad you are a doctor," Raye said.  
"So am I," I thought to myself. I took Annika out of the tub and dried her off. Raye dressed her and then wrapped her in the blanket. I applied some ointment to the scratches on her face. Raye carried Annika into the living room and sat on the couch holding her shaking child close. I got the soup and hot chocolate. Annika was very reluctant to eat but Raye gently coaxed her into letting me spoon feed her. I could tell right now that all Annika wanted to do was sit with her mother. Once I was satisfied that Annika would be all right I left, promising to come back later and check on her. I had to check on Madelyn too. I also knew that my child needed me right now.   
Later on I took Ariel with me to check on Annika. Ariel had a small stuffed animal she had picked out at the store to give Annika. As I suspected Annika was still shaking like a leaf and curled up in her mother's lap. I checked her over.  
"I think we managed to stave off pneumonia but she will definitely have a cold of some kind," I concluded. Annika's nose was runny and she was coughing and sneezing.  
"I am just glad she is going to be all right," Raye whispered as she tightened her hold around Annika. I made a private note in my mind to stop by and check on Raye once the children were in bed. I was sure she had some strong feelings she was holding inside of her right now.  
Ariel had a few minutes to talk with Annika. I could tell that Ariel was relieved to see that her friend was going to be all right.  
"Come on Ariel," I whispered to my child. "We need to let Annika rest now."  
Ariel gave Annika a hug and then held out her arms for me to pick her up. I scooped her up and after saying goodbye to Raye and Annika left their quarters.   
  
Raye's POV  
I thought my heart was going to stop beating when I heard what had happened. My baby had fallen through the ice. Was she going to die? I took off like a rocket with Amy and Mina on my tail. I could tell Mina was steaming. Well if my child had done something like that I would be furious too.  
I don't know what I was expecting to see but I was completely unprepared for what I saw. Annika was covered with ice and screaming hysterically. There were scratches all over her face. Oh how I wished I could snap my fingers to make her all better.  
"Annika," I screamed as I pulled my child out of Rini's arms. Annika clutched me and continued to scream. I just wanted to hold her but Amy began barking orders to me. Since I had always trusted Amy with Annika's health I knew she could take care of this. We dashed back to my quarters and went right into the bathroom. While Amy was filling the tub I stripped the frozen, wet clothes off of Annika. Her body was blue and she was shaking violently. I pulled her into my arms hoping to give her some of my warmth. Once Amy was ready she took her from me. I was ready to assist her but then she told me to fix Annika something warm to eat. I knew that was Amy's way of getting me out of her hair.  
While I was fixing Annika some soup and hot chocolate I dropped some of my composure. Seeing Annika like this scared me beyond belief. Pluto had told me this morning that Annika would need me today and that I should stay strong. Was this what she was talking about? Once the soup was ready I went found Annika's warmest pajamas and some wool socks for her feet. When I returned to the bathroom Annika was still in the tub. Amy was gently massaging her, trying to get the circulation going again. I noticed that Annika's color had returned to normal but she was still shaking like a leaf.  
"I am so glad you are a doctor," I told Amy.  
"I think she is going to be all right," Amy assured me. She smiled gently at Annika. "Aren't you?" Annika could only nod her head.  
Once we got her dried off and dressed into her pajamas I wrapped her in a blanket and just held her on my lap. She reluctantly allowed Amy to spoon feed her. Annika always ate like a bird and when she was not feeling good it was like pulling teeth to get her to eat anything. I was glad we were able to get her to eat something. Amy left promising to be back later to check on her. Annika just wanted to snuggle with me right now. She was still shaking. Amy said it was from both shock and fright. I realized I needed to hold her close to me too.  
"Mama," Annika sobbed. "I thought I was going to die. I was so scared."  
"I know Sweetheart," I whispered as I wrapped my arms even more tightly around her thin body.  
Annika ended up with a stream of visitors. Endymion, Serenity and Rini came by first with a beautiful doll for her. I expressed my gratitude toward Rini for what she did. Lita and Daisy came by with some cookies Daisy had baked.  
"How are you doing Raye," asked Lita.  
"I am fine," I replied but I could tell by the look on Lita's face that she did not believe me.  
Setsuna brought Maggie by next. Maggie brought Annika a book to read. I gazed at Setsuna. "Is that what you were talking about this morning," I asked her.  
"Yes," Setsuna nodded her head. I was about to ask why she could not have told me but I saw the pained look in her eyes and knew it was hard for her to keep things like this from us.  
Madelyn was another one I expressed my gratitude too. She had come by with a purple teddy bear.   
"Madelyn," I told the child. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did today. You helped save my daughter's life."  
Madelyn blushed with pleasure. I could tell that Hotaru and Anthony both were bursting with pride.  
Haruka and Michiru came by with the twins afterward. The twins had coloring books and crayons for Annika. They were both ready to get even with Gloria. Fortunately Annika allowed Michiru to hold her for a few minutes so that I could take care of a couple of things.  
When Chad got in he was frantic with worry. "I heard what happened," he cried. "How are you princess?"  
"I'm okay Daddy," Annika whispered. She buried her face in my sweater.  
"Did Mina find Gloria," I asked Chad.  
"Yes," he replied. "They are going to bring her by here to apologize."  
A few minutes later a very angry Mina and Asai showed up with Gloria. I could tell that Gloria was very ashamed of herself.  
"What do you say Gloria," Mina asked sternly.  
"I am sorry Annika," Gloria mumbled. Annika did not answer. She shifted her position so that her back was turned to Gloria.   
"Annika," I said gently. "Gloria just apologized to you."  
"I don't care," Annika's voice was muffled. "I never want to talk to her again."  
"Sweetheart you don't mean that," I whispered.  
"Yes I do," Annika shouted in rage. I was surprised to see my normally gentle daughter so angry.   
"Annika I am really sorry," choked Gloria.  
Annika grabbed one of the cushions off the couch and hurled it at Gloria. "Get out," she screamed. "I hate you. Get out."  
Fearing that Annika would get all worked up I quickly handed her over to Chad and ushered Mina, Asai and Gloria to the door. "She'll come around," I assured them. "She's just stubborn like me but she will come around."  
"I didn't mean for that to happen," sobbed Gloria. "It was just a joke."  
As angry as I was with Gloria I could tell that she was very ashamed of what she had done. I reached down and placed my hand on her head. "I know it was an accident," I told her. "Just give Annika some time. She will come around. Try to put your self in her shoes. She has had a major fright today. Just remember that not all jokes are funny." Gloria just nodded her head. Asai took her out but Mina stayed behind for a few minutes.  
"I am really sorry about this Raye," she sobbed. "Gloria has been punished." She paused for a moment and then asked, "How are you doing?"  
I let some of my composure drop again. "I came so close to losing her today," I said. "Thank God Rini and the others were there otherwise I shudder to think what would have happened. I have been holding her all afternoon. I just don't want to let go of her right now."  
"Mama," Annika called from the living room.   
"I guess I had better get back to her," I sighed. When Annika was in this type of state only I was wanted.  
Later on I put Annika to bed. She had asked that I stay with her until she went to sleep. Even after she had fallen asleep I just stayed by her side. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw it was Serenity. Amy and Lita were there too. "We just wanted to come by and check on you," Serenity whispered.  
"Come," Amy said. "Let's go into the shrine." I got up and followed my friends into the shrine.  
"Why do you need to check on me," I asked while Amy did a quick scan on my stress level.  
"Come on Raye," Lita stated. "You came close to losing your child today. You have got to be shook up too."  
Realizing why my friends had come to see me I completely dropped my composure and began to cry. Serenity put an arm around me and I cried on her shoulder. "This whole day has been a nightmare," I sobbed. "What would have happened if the other children had not been there?"   
"The important thing is that she is all right," Amy told me.  
"The other children had been there and we have to be thankful for that," added Lita.  
"Annika is in good hands," Serenity assured me.  
I was grateful to have such good friends. I was also grateful to the other children, especially Rini and Madelyn. I sat with my friends until I calmed down. Once I was calmed down Annika woke up screaming from a nightmare so I had to go and tend to her.  
  
Madelyn's POV  
When Rini told me I had to be the first one to go out onto the ice I was scared. But I wanted to save Annika. What a creep Gloria was. I could not believe that she tossed Annika's hat onto the ice like that.  
"Don't worry," Rini assured me. "We'll all do this together."  
"Okay," I gulped nervously. I took Hope's hand and carefully stepped out onto the ice. When I got to the hole I lay flat on my stomach. I felt Hope grab my leg. I reached into the freezing water and gasped. My God was freezing. I felt sorry for poor Annika. Her whole body was in there. I felt around in the water and then felt an arm. I grabbed it and pulled Annika up. "I got her," I shouted and I felt myself being pulled toward the shore. Annika was screaming so loud. Rini picked her up and we all began to head toward the palace. I started crying. So did Maggie and Hope. Daisy was even sniffling a little. Faith was not crying but I could tell she was upset too.  
Mars, Mercury and Venus arrived with Ariel following them. I watched as Mars took Annika away from Rini. Mercury told Rini to take me to my mama. Once my mama saw me she took me right to our quarters and put me in the tub. The warm water felt so good.  
"You have to stay in here for a while," Mama told me gently. I nodded my head. Afterwards I was sitting on the couch with some hot chocolate Mama had made for me. It tasted so good. Mama had also given me the heating pad to help keep me warm.  
"I am so proud of you Darling," Mama told me as she sat down next to me.  
"You are," I asked.  
"Yes," Mama replied. "You helped save Annika's life."  
"I hope she will be okay," I murmured.  
"She will be," Mama put an arm around me. "You got her out of that water quickly and Aunt Amy and Aunt Raye took her inside right away. She should be fine."  
"She won't lose any of her arms or legs will she," I asked in a worried voice. That's what I was most afraid of.  
"What gave you that idea," Mama asked with a laugh.  
"My friend Kara's mother is a nurse and she told me that if someone's arms or legs get too cold then they have to cut them off," I informed Mama. Kara was always telling me stories like that.  
"That's only if they are in the freezing cold for days," Mama assured me. "Annika was only in there for a few minutes. She will be fine."  
"Good," I said in relief. I was glad to hear that Annika was not going to lose her arms or legs.  
After what seemed like forever there was a knock at the door. It was Aunt Amy. "I just wanted to check on Madelyn," she told Mama.  
"She's fine," Mama replied. "I gave her a hot bath and put the heating pad on her arms. She is nice and warm now."  
"That's good," Aunt Amy came over and checked on me.  
"How is Annika," Mama asked her.  
"She's shaken up but she is going to be all right," Aunt Amy replied. "We managed to avoid frostbite. Physically she is going to be just fine. Emotionally I am not sure. She had a huge fright."  
"Can we see her," I asked in a scared voice. I really wanted to see her.  
"Of course," said Aunt Amy.  
"Mama I want to get her a present," I cried.  
"All right," Mama told me. "We'll go to the store and then go and see Annika."  
  
At the store I picked out a purple teddy bear for Annika. Since purple was her favorite color I knew she would like this. When we got back Mama, Papa and I went to Mars's quarters. I could not wait to see her. I clutched the teddy bear I got for Annika.   
I could tell that Annika was still scared when I got there. She was wrapped in an electric blanket on her mama's lap. Her face was very pale and had a few scratches on it. She was also shaking a lot. Aunt Raye was holding her tightly. Since I had only put my arms in the water I could only guess how Annika was feeling right now. I could tell she was still very scared.  
"Hi Annika," I gave her the teddy bear. "This is for you."  
"Thank you," said Annika softly as she took the bear.  
"Are we doing all right," Mama asked in a worried.  
"We are," said Aunt Raye. "Madelyn?"  
"Yes Ma'am," I turned to look at Aunt Raye. Mama and Papa always told me I should look at people right in the eye when they spoke to me.  
"Thank you for what you did today," Aunt Raye smiled at me. "You helped save my daughter's life. I am very grateful. Rini was here earlier with her parents and she told me what all of you did. I know you had the hardest job putting your arms in that freezing water."  
"We are both very proud of her too," Papa put his hand on my head.  
"I just hope she does not get sick," Mama said in a worried voice. Why she was always so worried about my health?  
"I know what you mean," Aunt Raye murmured looking down at Annika who was still shaking. Well I guess my mama wasn't the only one who worried about health.  
"Well we just wanted to check and see how Annika was doing," Mama stated in a voice that told me we were leaving. "We will let her get some rest now." I really did not want to leave but I knew Mama was right. Annika did need to rest.  
"Thank you," called Aunt Raye.  
"I can't believe Gloria did that to her," I was so angry. I really wanted to go and slap her. "She is so mean."  
"Her mother will deal with her," Mama told me. "But don't worry about her. I am proud of you because of what you did."  
I felt proud of myself. I just wished that Annika did not get hurt. Well I made up my mind I was never going to talk to Gloria again.  
  
Gloria's POV  
It was just a joke. That's all it was. I did not think that the ice was going to break when Annika was on it. If I knew that I would not have thrown her hat out onto the ice. When I saw that happen I was so scared. I did not know what to do so I ran off. I really wanted to run away at that moment but I had nowhere to go. I knew Mom and Daddy were going to kill me when they found me. Was Annika going to die? I hope not. I don't think I could live with myself if that happened. She was my best friend and I could have killed her.   
I got to the palace and snuck in the back way. I was not ready to face Mom yet. I began to cry. I was so scared. I had done a really bad thing this time. I decided to go and see Sailor Pluto. I knew Rini went there when she was upset. Maybe Pluto would listen to me.  
I headed over to the Gates of Time. When I got there I saw Sailor Pluto standing by the Time Portal. "Hello Gloria," Sailor Pluto turned to me. "I have been expecting you."  
"You have," I asked in surprise as the tears ran down my face. Then I remembered since Pluto was the guardian of time she always knew this stuff. In a way I was kind of glad she already knew. That meant I did not have to tell her.  
"Yes," Pluto told me. "I know what just happened."  
"It was an accident," I cried. "I didn't think Annika was going to fall in the icy water."  
Pluto knelt down and wrapped her arms around me. I rested my head on Pluto's shoulder and cried really hard. I was so glad that someone still loved me after what I had done. I decided to ask Pluto if she knew if Annika was going to be all right.  
"Is Annika going to be all right," I asked timidly.   
"She will be," Pluto said giving me the answer I wanted to hear.  
"Good," I continued to cry. "I don't want to see my mom right now."  
"You have too," Pluto told me in a voice that said I should not argue. "Hiding here is not going to help you. You need to apologize to Annika. You will be punished for what you did but your mommy and daddy both love you very much. Nothing will change that."  
"Do I really have to go," I wailed as I clutched Pluto.  
"They are looking for you now," Pluto gave me another hug. "You should go so you will not get into bigger trouble. Also if you do not show up your parents will worry."  
"Okay," I mumbled since I did not want to go and find Mom. "Can I come back soon?"  
"You can come here anytime you need too," Pluto gave me one last hug. I was so glad that I came to her.  
"Thank you," I called as I went through the doorway leading back to the palace. It wasn't long before Mom found me. I could tell she was very angry.  
"You are in big trouble young lady," she shouted as she swatted my backside. I began crying again.  
"I'm sorry Mommy," I cried.  
"Tell that to Annika," Mom snapped as she took my hand and began to lead me back to our quarters. "You shouldn't throw people's things on ice. Annika could have drowned."  
"I did not mean for that to happen," I cried as I tried to keep with Mom's fast pace. "I was only playing a joke."  
"I told you sometimes your jokes go to far," Mom said angrily. "Today it went more than to far. I am really disappointed in you."  
"Is Annika okay," I asked in a scared voice.  
"Rini and the other children pulled her out of the water," Mom said. I heaved a sigh of relief. "Raye and Amy rushed her back to her quarters quickly so they could get her into a warm bath. Hopefully she will be fine."  
We got back to our quarters and Daddy was already there. "You found her," he said. I could tell he was very angry too.  
"Yes," Mom replied. "We will take her to apologize to Annika later." I felt a funny feeling in my stomach when Mom said that. If Mom was this mad then I knew Annika and Aunt Raye would be really angry.  
"Now to discuss your punishment," Daddy told me as he took off his belt. I got really scared. The belt hurt worse then either of my parents' hands. Daddy gave me four whips with the belt and I just screamed. Daddy only used that belt when I was really bad. Next I got grounded for two weeks. Except for school I was not allowed to leave our quarters. Usually I argued with my parents about my punishments but since I felt this time I deserved it I didn't argue this time.  
Later on Mom and Daddy both took me to see Annika. She was sitting on Aunt Raye's lap and shaking a lot. I saw scratches were on her face. I felt so bad. Oh why did I do such a dumb thing?  
"What do you say Gloria," Mom asked me in a stern voice.  
"I'm sorry Annika," I told her feeling very ashamed of myself.  
Annika did not say anything. She turned around so that her back was turned to me. I felt like I was getting kicked in the stomach.  
"Annika," Aunt Raye gently spoke to her. "Gloria just apologized to you."  
"I don't care," snapped Annika. "I don't want to talk to her ever again."  
"Sweetheart you don't mean that," Aunt Raye told her.  
"Yes I do," shouted Annika. "I hate her and I don't ever want to talk to her again. Tell her to go away."  
"Annika I'm sorry," I cried as tears began to run down my face again. "Really I am."  
"Get out," screamed Annika. She grabbed a cushion off of the couch and threw it at me. "I hate you. Get out!"  
Aunt Raye quickly gave Annika to Uncle Chad and walked us to the door "Don't worry," she assured us. "Annika will come around. She is just stubborn like me."  
"I am really sorry Aunt Raye," I cried.  
I was surprised when she patted me on the head. I thought she was going to hate me too. "I know you are honey," she said. "Just try to put yourself in Annika's place right now. She had a major fright today. Just watch out for the tricks you play. Some of them are just not funny."  
After that Daddy took me back to our quarters while Mom stayed for a few minutes to talk to Aunt Raye. Oh why oh why did I do such a stupid thing? Now my best friend hated me. Would she ever forgive me? Or would I ever forgive myself? Right now I was not sure.  
  
Mina's POV  
I could not remember when was the last time I felt so much anger toward another person. I never dreamed that I would feel so much anger toward my own flesh and blood. Oh why did my child have to be such a troublemaker? I always told Gloria that one day her pranks would go to far and it looked like today that had happened. All I could think was if Annika had died then my daughter would have been responsible. I went off to look for her. I really did not know where Gloria would be. The palace had an infinite number of places to hide.  
I finally found her in one of the halls. I went up to her. "You are in big trouble young lady," I shouted as I swatted her backside. She immediately began to cry.  
"I'm sorry Mommy," she wailed.  
"Tell that to Annika," I snapped as I took her hand. We began to head toward our quarters. Asai already knew what had happened and I knew he was already there. "You shouldn't throw people's things on ice. Annika could have drowned."  
"I did not mean for that to happen," Gloria choked. "I was only playing a joke."  
"I told you sometimes your jokes go to far," I snapped angrily. "Today it went more than to far. I am really disappointed in you."  
"Is Annika okay," Gloria asked nervously. I could tell she was ashamed of herself.  
"Rini and the other children pulled her out of the water," I told her. I could tell she was glad to hear it. "Raye and Amy rushed her back to her quarters quickly so they could get her into a warm bath. Hopefully she will be fine."  
Once we got back to our quarters we made sure to get our point across to Gloria. Asai whipped her with his belt and then we grounded her for two weeks. I was surprised that Gloria did not protest. She usually did. We were going to take her to apologize to Annika later. I knew that was going to be hard on her but that it needed to be done.  
When we took Gloria to apologize to Annika later I saw that Raye and Amy had done what needed to be done. My heart broke when I saw how shaky that sweet child was. She was just clinging to her mother. Raye seemed to be clinging to her just as much. I was not surprised when Annika refused to accept Gloria's apology. I stayed back to check on Raye for a few minutes and then headed back to my own quarters. I knew Gloria was probably upset and I wanted to give her some assurance.  
Gloria was getting ready for bed since she had an earlier bedtime as part of her punishment. She was crying. I sat down on the bed and put my arms around her. "I know this is upsetting for you to," I told her. "What you did was wrong but I still love you very much and nothing will ever change that."  
Gloria did not answer. She just flung her arms around me and cried. I hugged her. Despite what she did she was still my daughter and I loved her.  
  
Chad's POV  
I was in a knight training session when I got the news. My heart just dropped down to my shoes. How badly I wanted to go and see her but I knew that Raye and Amy would be taking very good care of her. Usually when Annika was sick or hurt she only wanted Raye. Everyone else was chopped liver when Raye was around. Greg had left because Amy had asked him to see to Ariel. I guess all of the kids were upset. I looked over at Asai. He was angry.   
The next couple of hours went on forever. When it was finally over I practically rocketed back to our quarters. Raye was sitting on the couch with Annika in her lap. Annika was shaking violently and clinging to her mother. My heart broke to see her like that but I was so relieved to see that she was all right.   
"I heard what had happened," I cried. I knelt down and gave Annika a kiss. "How are you doing Princess?"  
"Okay," Annika mumbled. I could tell that she was still scared. Judging by the look on Raye's face I could tell she was shook up too. Raye and Annika had always had a very special bond so God help us should something ever happened to one of them.   
I was not surprised when Annika rejected Gloria's apology. Although Annika was a very sweet child she was also very sensitive. I knew she was probably very offended by what had happened. I held Annika for a few minutes so that Raye could talk to Mina.  
"I am so glad you are going to be all right Princess," I told her.   
"I was afraid I was going to drown," Annika cried. I did my best to comfort her. Unfortunately the only person who could comfort Annika was Raye. Amy was able to as well but she was not here right now. Annika called for her mother and Raye came back in.  
"It's okay Sweetheart,' Raye took Annika out of my arms. "I'm here." I watched as Raye took Annika back to the couch and continued to comfort her. I watched my wife and daughter. I was just thankful that Annika was going to be all right.  
  
Pluto's POV  
As Guardian of Time I knew what was going to happen. I just wish I could prevent some things but I could not disrupt the timeline. It broke my heart that I could not warn Raye about what was going to happen to her precious child. Annika was a very sweet child and did not deserve what had happened to her. I also knew that this would be a very sharp lesson for Gloria and the first of many. I comforted Gloria the best I could. I knew she was very ashamed of what had happened. I also knew that the next couple of weeks were going to be rough on her since the other girls weren't going to talk to her.  
Shortly after Gloria had left Maggie arrived. "Mom," she cried and she flung herself into my arms. I held her. "I was so afraid Annika was going to die."  
"I know dear one," I soothed as I hugged her tight. "But she is going to be fine."  
"Promise," Maggie asked me.  
"I guarantee it," I assured her. I could tell by the look on Maggie's face that she believed me. "Don't worry. Annika will be fine."   
It was the truth.  



End file.
